<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kiss me again by No_name_lady</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26851735">Kiss me again</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_name_lady/pseuds/No_name_lady'>No_name_lady</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Julie and The Phantoms (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>5+1 Things, Boys Kissing, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Reggie’s a puppy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, or I least I want to think so</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:47:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,871</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26851735</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_name_lady/pseuds/No_name_lady</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>How a relationship develops told by six kisses.</p><p> </p><p>Or, five kisses Luke and Reggie shared in private and one they didn’t.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luke Patterson/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>443</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kiss me again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I’ll take no responsibility if your eyes bleed after reading this, love u.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>ONE </p><p>The first time it happened it was like it didn’t happen at all. </p><p>It was loud, very loud, it wasn’t surprising at all though, people laughing, jumping, singing, dancing and screaming was something they saw at every place they played... well maybe not the book clubs but everywhere else, you name it, people were loud. </p><p>It didn’t matter how many times they performed, the guys would always feel the same excitement, the same passion.</p><p>They loved it, every second of it. </p><p>Reggie honestly didn’t know if it was that excitement what made Luke do it but he lost interest in the reason very quickly as he felt his back pressed against the wall of the building. </p><p>It was cold outside, but he still felt how the heat took over his face as he kissed him, Luke’s hands were cupping his face, sweetly playing with his hair. Reggie was holding the others arms like he was trying to keep him there as long as he could. </p><p>It was passionate yet gentle, their eyes closed, they could still heard the noice from the inside of the building. Their mouths moving in perfect synchrony.</p><p>They broke apart, stealing the last kiss before one could take a step back. Suddenly, they realized what was happening, Luke takes another step back looking everywhere but him, not that he was any better, Reggie just leaned against the wall once again and looked all the way down to the floor.</p><p>“So uuuuh....” Luke started, still not looking at him “We don’t really... have to...” Reggie stared at him waiting for an ending to that sentence “Talk about this....” there it is.</p><p>He just shifted his gaze to the end of the street and nodded with no expression whatsoever, Luke did the same, he hesitated a little but he ended up opening the door and getting back inside without saying another word. </p><p>It wasn’t like something was taken away from him, Luke wasn’t his to clame... then why did it feel like it?</p><p>Neither of them said a word about it, not between them, not the the others.</p><p> </p><p>TWO</p><p>The second time it happened was an accident, well, not really, but that’s what we’ll call it.</p><p>He only looked for a second as he heard the door opening, Luke was playing his guitar, trying to fix a simple melody he’d been working on, and a second was enough to recognize his friend, he smiled to himself, kept playing and said “hey” </p><p>His only response was a weak forced greet in return, voice very close to cracking. That’s when he actually looked up, he knew something was wrong, and his assumptions were answered when he saw Reggie.</p><p>His eyes were slightly red and you could still see the small trace of tears on his cheeks, he put the guitar aside and quickly walked to him, another second was spent before Reggie broke down on his arms, sobbing into his shoulder while Luke held him.</p><p>“Was it your parents?” He asked softly, getting a small nod pressed against him “you wanna talk about it?” The other shook his head “ok, that’s fine” he assured him as he slowly rubbed his back “are you staying here tonight?” He expected another sign from his friend.</p><p>“... I don’t know” his voice both muffled by Luke’s shoulder and shaky because of his crying “I don’t want to go back there” he shook his head again am the tears went back to his eyes “but I don’t want to be alone” Luke held him tighter.</p><p>This wasn’t a big deal, he’d stayed with the guys there before, and Reggie was upset, he wasn’t going to just leave him there.</p><p>“I’ll stay here with you” his words came faster than he intended “If you want me to” they pulled apart and looked at each other, Luke reached his face and gently ran his thumb through his cheek, taking the tears with it. </p><p>“I don’t want to get you in trouble” it was a whisper, between only them, but it still felt loud for they were painfully close to each other.</p><p>Luke wasn’t thinking, neither was he the first time to be fair, but he couldn’t take it back. It was just a small peck on the lips but it was more than enough “it’s no trouble at all” he pressed their forehead together, Reggie’s breathing was returning to normal by now. </p><p>They didn’t move for another five more minutes, and somehow it still felt too short, neither of them brought it up that day, or any other.</p><p> </p><p>THREE </p><p>The third time it happened they were no longer alive.</p><p>It was confusing enough at the beginning, but now, it was a whole new level. Julie could see them, everyone could hear them, the universe decided to say “why don’t we do both?” And now people could see them as long as they were playing with Julie, how does that even work? None of them knew, they just... rolled with it. </p><p>Of course it was still weird, Alex was there to remind them that as he nervously walked from one side of the room to the other.</p><p>He had a point though, it was a big drastic change, but Luke had a point too, they could play again, in front of people, and do what they were meant to do with their lives.</p><p>Reggie was right too, without Julie they were basically nothing, just background sound for others and with her as their lead singer they could be huge.</p><p>“You don’t gotta be so mean about it...” Luke said in what seemed like the best version of the sad puppy eyes he’d ever seen, and before he could say anything Luke turned around “And we’re on the runway again!” </p><p>“Ok, I’m sorry, Alright? I just... I gotta clear my head” They made sure to never tell him how to ghost again after that incident.</p><p>Reggie whistled and Luke looked to the ceiling, they were alone now, they both sat down on the couch again, knees almost touching.</p><p>“Do you really think she’s a better lead singer than me?” Luke asked, almost insecure, looking at his hands as he played with his own fingers. </p><p>“I didn’t say that” Reggie smiled and bumped their shoulders together “I think you’re both great, and we sound amazing with her” Luke huffed a laugh as he leaned closer against the other “I’ve always liked that song” He playfully pushed him.</p><p>“Yeah?” Luke’s smile grew bigger, still looking down.</p><p>“Yeah” He turned to look at him, his cheeks were the softest tone of pink, almost imposible to notice “I always like your songs”</p><p>A whole minute passed in silence, this was starting to become common... it wasn’t awkward as some may imagine, it was comforting, and nice, it was a break. </p><p>Luke inhales deeply before looking up at him and saying “can I...” but he didn’t finish, Reggie had already figured out his idea so instead he just answered.</p><p>“Yes” now Reggie was the one that almost couldn’t end his sentence, Luke’s lips were on his.</p><p>This was a little different from the first two times, it wasn’t just raw emotions taking over them, this was slow, and considerate, this was then exploring every corner of each other, every single detail.</p><p>Luke broke apart, and instead of walking away he dropped little wet kisses on Reggie’s cheek, down his jaw, maybe one or two on his neck. Reggie sighed at the feeling and smiled whenever he felt another kiss on his skin.</p><p>“I take it we’re not gonna talk about this either” Why. Why did he open his mouth. He would make sure to slap himself later for doing that.</p><p>Luke stopped, just for a moment before looking him in the eyes.</p><p>“Do you want to talk about it?” He’s hand cupped one side of his face as they both lay their head on the back of the couch, keeping him close. </p><p>“I just think It would be nice to know what even is this” Of course Luke had to smile at that, he had to drop on him his adorable smile at the same time he was trying to have a conversation.</p><p>“Well... what do you want it to be?” Reggie opened his mouth just to close it again. The problem wasn’t that he wasn’t sure, it was the opposite, the problem was that he knew exactly what he wanted to be to Luke, but, he didn’t want to find out if Luke didn’t want the same “you ok there buddy?” </p><p>“Yeah I...” and one would think that being dead was bad enough. He moved closer and kissed him again “I just want to be like this” another kiss “all the time” one more “with you” Luke smiled at that one last part.</p><p>“Sounds good to me” </p><p>They didn’t tell the others though, there was still discussion left for them, for now, one thing was clear, Luke was Reggie’s, and Reggie was Luke’s. </p><p> </p><p>FORTH</p><p>The forth time it happened it was only a game. </p><p>He wasn’t jealous, of course he wasn’t, he and Luke were... well they never really labeled it, they would steal little kisses from each other when no one could see, they would hold hands when no one was around, they told each other sweet things that only they could hear. </p><p>So maybe, just maybe, he was a bit annoyed by this subject.</p><p>Alex didn’t really understand the true meaning that the phrase “what is that supposed to mean?” Meant coming from Luke in this situation.</p><p>“Come on, everyone can see the way you look at her when you sing, you guys ooze chemistry” ooze? Why did he— where did that even come from. </p><p>“You should never say “ooze” again, but, yeah, I agree” That did not make Reggie feel better.</p><p>“Ok, no. I have chemistry with everybody that I sing with” he defended himself, he looked at Reggie for a bit and noticed his mocking smile “seriously, watch” Luke got closer to Reggie as he sung.</p><p>Closer and closer, Reggie had lost his smile, he started to panic when he felt a hand on he back of his neck pulling him closer, he wasn’t sure if it was the proximity that made him nervous or if it was just the fact that Alex was watching them.</p><p>He heard Alex’s voice but he didn’t really know what he said, he just nodded quickly “That was pretty hot” he’s eyes were wide open and his cheeks were burning up. </p><p>Luke pulled him close enough for their lips to touch, only a slight brush but it still left him malfunctioning.</p><p>He cleared his throat “girls, am I right?” He nervously laughed and looked at Alex who seemed amused by this. </p><p>“Yeah” Luke smiled.</p><p>“No” Alex said, he was looking at him but Luke was too, he winked at Reggie and started playing again.</p><p> </p><p>FIFTH</p><p>The fifth time it happened was what they thought would be their last.</p><p>Luke was talking, he knew that, but he wasn’t paying much attention to the words he was saying, he just stared at nothing, thinking.</p><p>It terrified him, not knowing what would happen to them, not knowing if he was gonna be left alone. He was scared, so scared that he felt sick. Then he realized, Luke wasn’t talking anymore, no one was, it was just deadly silence when Alex’s shoulder bumped into his.</p><p>“Reggie, you here man?” He Looked at Alex, then at Luke, and lastly at his hands. He inhale deeply and took a step back.</p><p>“Yeah I...” he scratched the back of his neck nervously “Luke can I... uh... talk with you for a second?” He pointed at the back to make him understand that he meant alone.</p><p>“Sure” Luke said stepping away from the piano and following Reggie, he gave Alex one last look pointing at his songbook, Alex nodded and started shifting the pages.</p><p>“Listen I—” Reggie started but Luke grabbed his hand and interrupted him. </p><p>“Look, I know you’re worried, I am too, I have no idea what is waiting for us when we cross over” he paused “but we don’t have a choice, we have one last chance to do this or we’ll... well you know what’ll happen if we don’t” he looked back at him, staring into his eyes “and I don’t want to leave Julie, or Alex, I don’t want leave you but we have to take—“ now Reggie interrupted.</p><p>“I love you” for a moment there Reggie thought Luke had stopped breathing.</p><p>“What?” He said softly taking a step forward and squeezing his hand.</p><p>“I love you” he repeated in a whisper “You said it yourself, this is our last chance, so I’m taking it. I love you” Luke didn’t feel like smiling, if they were in any other situation he would have laughed and say it too. </p><p>But this wasn’t any other situation, instead, he felt tears taking over his vision, falling down his cheeks and into the ground. His throat was itchy and he was just minutes away from falling down, he didn’t, he wrapped his arms around Reggie’s shoulders, Reggie’s arms went around him until his hands met at his back. </p><p>“I love you too” Luke whispered into his ear and kissed his cheek for almost too long, Reggie was still holding him when he kissed his lips.</p><p>They kissed with every emotion they were feeling, and they knew it, they were putting out everything for the other to learn. They kissed like it was the first time they had ever done it, and the last at the same time. Their cheeks were still wet from crying but neither cared. </p><p>Soon enough Reggie broke apart, he let go of Luke only to hold his face in his hands, he kissed his forehead and heard him sigh. He pulled him back into the hug, with no intention of letting go, </p><p>They stayed there, at least until they had both calmed down. </p><p>One last confession, right? They did like to be dramatic like that. Luke knew it would mean nothing if they never got to see each other again, but he still asked him to be his boyfriend, title and all, Reggie knew this too, and he still said yes. </p><p> </p><p>+ ONE</p><p>The next time it happened it took no one by surprise. </p><p>So maybe playing at The Orpheum wasn’t their unfinished business, but at the moment they didn’t care, they were happy, and they were together, it was more than enough.</p><p>They pulled apart smiling at each other, their hair was messy, their eyes were still a little red and tears were still rolling down their cheeks, but it was perfect. They had such excitement and emotion in their bodies.</p><p>Reggie stops for a moment to look at Luke, he had seen him a thousand times, and still, he would never get tired of it. Julie and Alex are talking, he knows because he sees how Luke laughs at something, then he turns around to see him.</p><p>“Hey” he said with a sweet smile, the others still talking loud enough to not hear them. </p><p>Reggie doesn’t answer, instead, he puts his hand on Luke’s cheek and connects their lips. </p><p>Luke’s hand was on top of his as he kissed him back. It tasted a bit salty because of their tears, they still melted into the other like they’ve done before, and like they’ll probably do again.<br/>
They kiss until they’re both out of breath, holding each other with eyes closed. </p><p>“It seems like your stuck with me” Reggie joked, his face against his shoulder.</p><p>“Yeah, well, maybe your the one stuck with me” he teased back “I love you” Luke says as he presses his forehead and nose against the side of Reggie’s head.</p><p>“Cheesy” He says and Luke laughs “I love you too” Reggie leaves a small kissing his neck, which was the closest to him.</p><p>“Should we leave?” Julie mockingly asks and laughs when the both of them snap out of their little moment “you guys are cute and everything but I am exhausted, so if you’ll excuse me” she kisses their cheeks and says goodnight, still with a smile on her face, she walked out of the garage and closed the doors. </p><p>Reggie and Luke avoided eye contact with both Alex and each other, they were blushing and nervously trying to find something to say, that is, until Alex talked.</p><p>“So when did this happen?” He casually asked, neither of them really responded. When did it happen though.</p><p>“I mean... I don’t...” Luke said “let’s say it’s not exactly new” Alex nodded still looking a little less shocked than he should.</p><p>“Cool. If this means you’ll stop pining over each other then I’m happy for you” he smiled and started waking over to the stairs. </p><p>“Uh, what do you mean “pining over each other” we don’t... we never...” Reggie stoped when he saw Alex was no longer listening “Yeah ok” he gave up and crossed his arms.</p><p>Luke kissed his cheek as he walked pass him to get to his couch. He waved his head in a sign and Reggie gladly followed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This isn’t very deep in terms of characters! This is just fluff and boys kissing, nothing else, and idk... I love my babies so maybe I’ll write something actually meaningful for the characters and their past/emotions etc, who knows, I suck at writing fanfiction either way. </p><p>Bye bye, poor tormented souls.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>